Кантерлотские модницы/Галерея
Пятый сезон Бутик в Кантерлоте Crowd talking S5E14.png Crowd hears Rarity S5E14.png Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Crowd seeing Rarity's newest collection S5E14.png Sassy using magic S5E14.png Sassy announcing the big finale of the presentation S5E14.png Crowd watching Twilight S5E14.png Sassy points at Twilight S5E14.png Sassy receiving orders from customers S5E14.png Posh Pony enters Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Posh Pony looking at pocketwatch S5E14.png Posh Pony looking at Princess Dresses S5E14.png Rarity welcomes Posh Pony to Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Posh Pony excited to have her Princess Dress S5E14.png Posh Pony -I've been simply desperate- S5E14.png Posh Pony holding her Princess Dress S5E14.png Posh Pony looking at her Princess Dress closely S5E14.png Posh Pony critical of her Princess Dress S5E14.png Posh Pony raises her brow at Rarity S5E14.png Rarity laughing nervously S5E14.png Rarity -aren't they lovely-- S5E14.png Posh Pony -they're... fine- S5E14.png Posh Pony -they're not what I ordered- S5E14.png Posh Pony close-up -are they-- S5E14.png Posh Pony being overcritical S5E14.png Posh Pony levitating Princess Twilight splash page S5E14.png Rarity disappointed -yes, of course- S5E14.png Rarity welcomes ponies to going-out-of-business sale S5E14.png Canterlot ponies racing into the boutique S5E14.png Canterlot ponies browsing the boutique S5E14.png Rarity -you'll feel even brighter- S5E14.png Bright Pony goes to try Tripping the Light on S5E14.png Architecture Pony asks about In-spire-ation dress S5E14.png Rarity presents In-spire-ation to Architecture Pony S5E14.png Architecture Pony trots away with In-spire-ation S5E14.png Fashionable Pony -this gown is quite beautiful- S5E14.png Fashionable Pony -it totally clashes with my complexion- S5E14.png Rarity deep in thought S5E14.png Rarity brings out Fountain of Truth dress S5E14.png Fashionable Pony -exactly what I've been dreaming of!- S5E14.png Rarity putting Fountain of Truth dress away S5E14.png Rarity -the gown shall be yours- S5E14.png Fashionable Pony walks away happy S5E14.png Rarity singing in a full boutique S5E14.png Rarity -Canterlot Carousel will NOT be closing!- S5E14.png Ponies happy that Canterlot Carousel is staying open S5E14.png Canterlot Carousel final episode shot S5E14.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Starlight Glimmer in Twilight's audience S5E25.png Starlight disappears from the audience S5E25.png Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png Шестой сезон Добавь специй в свою жизнь Pinkie Pie pointing to a restaurant S6E12.png Citrus Blush --how many hooves does it have--- S6E12.png Saffron Masala --hopefully soon!-- S6E12.png Citrus Blush and Cayenne annoyed S6E12.png Citrus Blush and Cayenne walking away S6E12.png Pinkie hurls arrow sign at the ground; sign curves upward S6E12.png Saffron Masala --feel free to sample the food-- S6E12.png Saffron serving flat-noodle soup to ponies S6E12.png Saffron and ponies hear Zesty Gourmand enter S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand --keeping with the level of cuisine-- S6E12.png Zesty --nopony told you this place was acceptable!-- S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand --what hats to wear with which skirts-- S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand --a tragic look for a frizzy mane-- S6E12.png Rarity chastising Zesty Gourmand S6E12.png Pinkie Pie adding --and very strange!-- S6E12.png Rarity --very strange opinions about food-- S6E12.png Ponies cheer around Pinkie, Rarity, and Zesty S6E12.png Pinkie, Rarity, and ponies speechless S6E12.png Pinkie, Rarity, and ponies overjoyed S6E12.png Pinkie and Rarity hug while surrounded by friends S6E12.png Вива Лас-Пегас Las Pegasus S6E20.png Седьмой сезон Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Честная Эппл Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png Starstreak's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png Pinkie Pie -after everything that's happened- S7E9.png Pinkie Pie -Applejack is the deciding vote!- S7E9.png Pinkie Pie excitedly drumming her hooves S7E9.png Pinkie Pie eagerly awaits Applejack's decision S7E9.png My Little Pony (игра) Posh Unicorn album page MLP mobile game.png Architecture Unicorn album page MLP mobile game.png Fashionable Unicorn album page MLP mobile game.png Canterlot Trendsetters collection MLP mobile game.png Товары Unicorn token card MLP CCG.jpg en:Canterlot Trendsetters/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей